coversfandomcom-20200223-history
DARK TROJAN
DARK TROJAN is a Serbian cover artist and a member of the KRALJ team (Serbian for king). Career As a YouTuber, DARK TROJAN started as a letsplayer back in 2015. He released his very first cover 2 years later, on January 8, 2017. That cover is dedicated to a song from Lazy Town (Icelandic: Latibær), We Are Number One. As DARK TROJAN pointed out at the beginning of his first cover, his voice wasn't very good and his old microphone wasn't of great quality. Since then, his voice and sound quality have been significally improved. DARK TROJAN became a member of the KRALJ team at the very beginning of his cover career: his original rap song on the game Hello Neighbor was uploaded to KRALJ's channel a month after he released his very first cover, on February 10, 2017. DARK TROJAN has achieved 1,000 subscribers on November 6, 2017, when he had released 8 covers of his own. Nowadays he has over 2,000 subscribers and has released over 40 covers. Artistry Musical style DARK TROJAN mostly specializes on anime and game songs, especially the ones from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Japanese: ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken), as he has made covers on every single JoJo opening. He also likes to sing rap songs. Most of his original songs are rap. Influences Not much is known about who were DARK TROJAN's musical insperations at his early career. In addition, there weren't many Serbian cover artists before 2017. Voice DARK TROJAN is a strong bass. He posseses a deep voice, which he usually uses in a right way (e.g. by singing various rap songs where such a voice is recommended). Discography *2017.01.08 "We Are Number One" ali je na srpskom i ja pevam (Warning:Cringy...for some) *2017.03.16 Bendy And the Ink machine Pesma Prevod | DAGAMES *2017.04.28 Repovanje na Engleskom (Test) | Styles Of Beyond - Nine Thou (NFS MOST WANTED 2005 SOUNDTRACK) *2017.05.11 Hello Neighbor Pesma (GET OUT) DAGames Srpski Prevod *2017.07.18 I NEED HEALING-Overwatch Genji Rap na Sprskom *2017.07.24 Bendy And The Ink Machine Chapter 2 Song/Pesma Prevod | DAGames *2017.10.17 Cuphead | Kind Dice Theme | Little Instrument Mix *2017.10.19 SRPSKI PREVOD | Cuphead | Kind Dice Theme (DIE HOUSE) *2017.12.31 ASSASSIN'S CREED: ORIGINS | Rap Na Srpskom | "POREKLO" *2018.01.08 Assassin's Creed: Origins | Rap na Srpskom "POREKLO" | Instrumental *2018.01.31 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Pesma Crazy,Noisy,Bizarre Town *2018.06.05 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Kirby Right Back at Ya Intro Spica *2018.09.02 (JAPANSKI COVER) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP 3 i 4 (Stand Proud i End Of The World) *2018.09.02 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 OP 2 | Bloody Stream *2018.09.06 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Pesma OP 2 Chase *2018.09.19 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Super Mario Odyssey Pesma | Jump up,Super Star! *2018.09.23 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Tokyo Ghoul Pesma | UNRAVEL (REUPLOAD) *2018.10.01 (SRPSKA VERZIJA) JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 {GOLDEN WIND} | Giorno Pesma / OP 8 *2018.10.07 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Pesma (OP 1) | Sono Chi No Sadame *2018.10.15 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Pesma (OP 4) | Sono Chi No Kioku / End Of The World *2018.10.17 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Pesma (OP 3) | Stand Proud *2018.10.18 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Pesma (OP 8) | FIGHTING GOLD! *2018.11.01 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Attack on Titan Season 3 - Opening 「Red Swan」| Dark Trojan Games *2018.11.06 (SRPSKI PREVOD) One Punch Man OP 1 Pesma | THE HERO *2018.11.08 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Evangelion OP 1 Pesma | Cruel Angel Thesis *2018.11.08 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Attack On Titan Season 2 OP 3 | Shinzou wo Sasageyo *2018.11.16 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo Golden WInd OP 1 FULL Pesma | Fighting Gold *2018.11.22 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Cuphead Pesma (BROTHERS IN ARMS) | DAGames *2018.11.23 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Death Note OP 1 | The World (Uvodna Spica) *2018.12.08 T-series je *censored* LASAGNA (Srpski Cover/Prevod) *2018.12.15 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo Part 4 (ED ENDING PESMA) "I want you" by Savage Garden *2018.12.31 (TECHNO REMIX) Assassin's Creed Origins Rep na Srpskom | POREKLO (Instrumental Remix) *2019.01.04 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Naruto Pesma (OP 4) | GO ! ! ! (Fighting Dreamers) *2019.01.05 (JAPANSKI COVER) Coda - Bloody Stream (JoJo Pesma OP 2) *2019.01.11 (SRPSKI PREVOD) YUGIOH Pesma | Uvodna Spica (OP 1) | Voice By Cloud *2019.01.11 (SRPSKI PREVOD) Naruto Pesma | Uvodna Spica (OP 2) | Haruka Kanata *2019.01.13 (SRPSKI PREVOD) YU-GI-OH! Season 0 Pesma | Uvodna Spica (OP 0) | Kawaita Sakebi *2018.12.15 (SRPSKI PREVOD) YUGIOH Pesma | Uvodna Spica (OP 5) | OVERLAP *2019.01.21 (SRPSKI PREVOD) YU-GI-OH! GX Pesma | Uvodna Spica (OP 4) | Precious Time, Glory Days! *2019.02.03 (SRPSKI COVER/PREVOD) YU-GI-OH! 5D'S Pesma | Uvodna Spica | Hyperdrive *2019.02.08 Team Fortress 2 Rep na Srpskom | "UPOZNAJ GRUPU" *2019.03.16 (SRPSKI PREVOD) JoJo Part 5 Opening (OP 2/OP 9) | Uragirimono no Requiem *2019.04.03 (SRPSKI COVER/PREVOD) BATIM Pesma "Build Our Machine" by DAGames *2017.04.12 Congratulations(English Cover) *2019.04.29 (SRPSKI COVER/PREVOD) Queen - Don't Stop Me Now *2019.05.04 (SRPSKI COVER/PREVOD) Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody *2019.05.25 (SRPSKI COVER/PREVOD) Uragirimono no Requiem (FULL OP) (OP2/OP9) *2019.05.26 (ENGLISH COVER) Eminem - Rap God by DARK TROJAN Note: Covers marked with cursive text are uploaded not to DARK TROJAN's YouTube channel but to other people's ones. Gallery DARK TROJAN.jpg|DARK TROJAN's YouTube profile picture (As of March 17, 2019) DARK TROJAN Header.png|DARK TROJAN's YouTube channel header (As of March 17, 2019) Category:KRALJ members